Relatively simple inexpensive single-use or otherwise called one-time-use cameras, such as disclosed in the cross-referenced application, are available today which comprise a single-element taking lens having an integral collar, a main body portion including a rigid fixed lens-support for the taking lens, and a front cover portion for the main body portion which includes an integral dome-shaped lens-surround arranged opposite the collar to leave a small space or gap between the lens-surround and the collar. A lens-retaining ring, located within the space, is secured atop the collar to the main body portion to hold the taking lens in place over a shuttered exposure opening in the main body portion. The lens-retaining ring is intimately sandwiched between the lens-surround and the collar to fully occupy the space. Thus, an unintended blow to the lens-surround might forcibly depress the lens-surround against the lens-retaining ring to disturb the taking lens.